Accidentally
by tinkuerbxlle
Summary: "Hyung, aku merobek celanamu, kau merobek celanaku." Kata Mingyu. Wonwoo mengangguk setuju, "Well, bukan ide yang buruk." / Seventeen's Meanie fanfict. ( WARNING INSIDE PLEASE READ ) . dldr & rnr!


**warning! bxb, little-bit kinky, might counted as pwp | but not sure it'll hot or nah | under 16 please close the tab. there is so many ff with T rated. but- if you wanna be sinner(?) then its okay.** **ㅎㅎㅎ**

 **disclaimer: preview 160527 wonwoo; meanietext on twitter**

 **plot 2016 ©tinkuerbxlle**

 **another warn! super un-edited. i'm sorry there will be so many typos. i can't re-read this xD**

* * *

"Hyung lagi ngapain sih?"

Wonwoo menoleh dari balik pintu lemari, dan mendapati Mingyu sedang meliriknya bingung. Wonwoo mendecak. "Cari jeansku buat besok."

"Bukannya di lemari bagian atas?"

"Itu yang biasa. Aku mau pakai ripped jeans besok."

Mingyu membulatkan matanya. "Ripped jeansmu sudah di sumbangin ke panti asuhan sama Jeonghan hyung. Gak inget kalau hyung iyain pertanyaannya dia?"

Wonwoo berdiri dan menendang pintu lemarinya. "Sialan. Aku lupa."

Mingyu terkekeh. Mulutnya cepat-cepat mengunyah permen susu agar cepat ditelan. Kemudian Mingyu berjalan kearah lemari Wonwoo dan mengeluarkan dua buah celana jeans.

"Mau apa?" Wonwoo bertanya acuh, matanya sibuk kepada ponselnya.

"Bikin ripped jeans. Katanya besok mau pakai?"

"What?! Gila ya?" Wonwoo lompat dari kasurnya dan merebut dua jeans dari tangan Mingyu. "Enak saja!"

Mingyu meringis ketika Wonwoo menyempatkan diri untuk menendang kakinya. "Hyung, celana jeansmu itu bahkan lebih dari delapan potong! Daripada kau beli ripped jeans lagi, mendingan bikin!"

"Mhmm. Benar juga.." Wonwoo melihat jeans di dalam pelukannya. "Baiklah."

"Hyung."

"Ya?"

Mingyu tersenyum seraya mengeluarkan jeansnya sendiri dari dalam lemari. "Bagaimana kalau kau yang merobek celanaku, dan aku yang merobek celanamu?"

"Bukan ide yang buruk." Wonwoo menyunggingkan senyum. "Ayo buat sekarang."

Wonwoo juga Mingyu masing-masing mengambil gunting, jarum jahit, benang serta pensil untuk membuat pola. Wonwoo lebih memilih mengerjakan diruang depan karena matanya yang minus lebih membutuhkan cahaya untuk ketepatan. Sementara Mingyu mengerjakannya diruang tengah seraya mendengar playlist song dari tv.

Jam demi jam berlalu. Mingyu lebih dulu menghela napas karena ripped jeansnya untuk Wonwoo sudah selesai. Ia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi celana tersebut dan tersenyum puas. "Tidak buruk untuk dipakai Wonwoo hyung nantinya."

"Mingyu! Kau sudah selesai?"

"Sudah, hyung." Jawab Mingyu. Baru saja Mingyu ingin bangkit dan berjalan keruang depan, Wonwoo dengan wajah tertekuk datang seraya membawa jeans bersama jarum dan teman-temannya kedepan wajah Mingyu.

"Aku tidak paham menjahitnya agar benangnya tidak lagi lepas. Ini sudah selesai, tinggal penjahitan ulang saja. lebih baik kau yang melakukannya." Wonwoo mendengus seraya melempar benang dan jarum diatas celana Mingyu yang 3/4 jadi. "Kurasa, skillmu bertambah satu. Masak, bersih-bersih rumah, mencuci, sekarang jadi tukang jahit."

Nada bicara Wonwoo teramat sarkastik. Mingyu tertawa pelan kemudian mengambil benang yang tadi dilempar Wonwoo, dan mulai mengerjakan penjahitan di celananya sendiri.

"Whoah, Mingyu! Ini punyaku?" Wonwoo berkata sambil mengambil lipatan jeans disebelah kanan Mingyu. Mingyu mengangguk. "Iya hyung."

"Woah, ini bagus. Kau harus membuka bursa celana jeans, kurasa." Gurau Wonwoo. Tangannya tak henti-henti membolak balik celana jeansnya yang sudah robek-robek keren. "Boleh kucoba?"

"Tentu hyung."

Mingyu tetap berkonsentrasi pada jahitannya. Namun, ia merasakan kalau Wonwoo masih berada didepannya. Bukannya mau cobain celananya? Kenapa masih diruang tengah?

Mingyu mendongakan kepalanya. Dan yang matanya tangkap adalah pantat Wonwoo yang masih dilapisi celana basket. Mingyu meneguk ludahnya ketika tangan kurus Wonwoo mulai menurunkan celana basketnya tanpa ragu. Dan sekarang, yang berada didepan wajahnya adalah pantat kurus dan putih Wonwoo yang hanya dilapisi oleh celana dalam putih.

Mingyu langsung menunduk dan mulai menjahit kembali saat kaki Wonwoo terangkat untuk memakai celana jeansnya. Demi Tuhan, kalau ia masih melihat Wonwoo sekarang, sudah dipastikan ia akan melihat selangkangan dan gundukan Wonwoo dari belakang.

Mingyu menghela napasnya yang seketika memberat. Ia merutuk kepada bagian utara tubuhnya yang mulai berdenyut asing- tanda siaga I. 'fak, Mingyu, stop memikirkan hal tersebut!' pekiknya dalam hati seraya menetralkan nafasnya yang masih berat.

"M-mingyu-"

Mingyu reflek mengangkat wajahnya. Dan fak-

Pandangan Mingyu otomatis terkunci pada bagian paha kanan Wonwoo yang tadi ia robek. Bukan- bukan, bukan hasilnya yang jelek. T-tapi- ia dapat melihat clana dalam Wonwoo yang mengintip dari celah pahanya yang kurus.

Mingyu meringis dalam hati. Ia lupa kalau kaki Wonwoo lebih kurus dari kaki orang pada umumnya- begitu pula dengan pahanya. Sehingga, ripped jeans itu longgar dan memiliki celah yang sialnya, dapat memperlihatkan dengan samar celana dalam Wonwoo.

Mingyu menjilat bibirnya tanpa sadar. Celana dalamnya jadi semakin sesak. Ia terangsang.

Mingyu meletakkan kerjaannya yang belum rampung kesebelah kanannya dan berdiri. Matanya menatap mata Wonwoo dan paha kanan Wonwoo secara bergantian dengan tatapan yang- sulit dijelaskan. Wonwoo memundurkan tubuhnya ketika Mingyu berjalan mendekat padanya. Dan bugh, badan Wonwoo menubruk nakas. Wonwoo merendahkan tubuhnya semakin kebawah ketika Mingyu terus mengeliminasi jaraknya dengan Wonwoo.

"M-mingyu- k-kau mau a-apa?"

Daripada menjawab, Mingyu lebih memilih untuk mengangkat sudut bibirnya, tersenyum miring. "Kau tahu hyung? Flat apartment ini punya kamar mandi, dan ruangan lainnya yang bisa dipakai untuk mengganti celana. Tapi kau membuka celanamu tepat didepanku." Mingyu menjilat bibirnya seraya menubrukkan dahi mereka berdua. "A-aku berusaha menahannya, loh hyung."

Wonwoo membulatkan matanya saat merasakan tangan kasar Mingyu mengelus pahanya yang telanjang- akibat robekkan yang dibuat oleh Mingyu. Nafas Wonwoo tercekat karena tangan sebelah kiri Mingyu yang kasar itu mulai menyelundup ke celah celananya, juga jari Mingyu yang nakal menarik karet celana dalam bagian selangkangannya dan menjepretnya. Wonwoo meringis sensual, Mingyu tersenyum semakin lebar. Ia melakukannya sekali lagi, yang membuat wajah Wonwoo mulai memerah seraya meringis sensual.

"Aku tidak tahu harus minta maaf atau tidak. Karena aku tak memperhitungkan ukuran kakimu, aku jadi merobek asal dibagian ini." Mingyu menjilat kelopak mata Wonwoo dan menghembuskan nafasnya yang memberat didekat telinga Wonwoo. "K-kau begitu sensual, Wonwoo hyung."

"M-mingyu b-berhenti-"

Tapi tangan Mingyu semakin menjadi. Tak hanya tangan kirinya yang terus mengusap paha dalam Wonwoo dari celah celananya, tangan kanan Mingyu mulai andil meraba-raba pantat Wonwoo dan menekannya kepada miliknya sendiri. Wonwoo melenguh kala Mingyu menaik-turunkan pinggulnya, menggesekkan milik mereka berdua yang mulai ereksi.

Tangan kiri Mingyu berhenti mengusap paha Wonwoo, beralih merengkuh & menarik tubuh Wonwoo dan mendorongnya ke tembok tanpa nakas dibelakangnya. Mingyu semakin menekankan ereksi mereka sementara ia mulai melumat bibir Wonwoo, lembut namun menuntut.

Wonwoo secara reflek mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Mingyu dan bermain pada rambut Mingyu. Wonwoo menekan tengkuknya, meminta ciuman mereka semakin dalam. Mingyu tersenyum miring dan mengajak Wonwoo bergulat lidah, hingga liur mereka tercampur dan ada yang mengalir di leher Wonwoo. Wonwoo terlarut pada ciuman hingga mengabaikan nafasnya yang mulai pendek dan terus mencoba menyeimbangkan ciuman Mingyu.

Namun Mingyu melepaskan pagutan mereka. Ciumannya turun ke bagian leher Wonwoo. Bibirnya mengecup, menjilat, dan menggigit-gigit permukaan kulit leher Wonwoo yang membuat empunya mengeluh serta mendesis nikmat. Mingyu menyeringai. Bibirnya kemudian naik ke lipatan leher-telinga Wonwoo dan menghisapnya keras disana, meninggalkan bekas merah yang sukses membuat Wonwoo mengeluarkan desahannya dengan suaranya yang berat.

"Mendesahlah, hyung. Aku ingin dengar suaramu melenguhkan namaku dengan sensual." kata Mingyu seraya membuka dua kancing belakang tshirt Wonwoo.

Ia menurunkan baju lengan sebelah kanan Wonwoo dan kembali menciumi bahu tersebut, dan meninggalkan bercak merah disekitar tulang selangkanya. Nafas Wonwoo berburu. Mingyu tersenyum senang.

"Buka bajumu sendiri hyung. A-aku ingin kau menggodaku ketika membuka bajumu."

Wonwoo menjilat bibirnya sendiri dan mendorong Mingyu. "S-Sialan. Aku tidak mau menggodamu! Kau fikir aku budak seksmu?"

Mingyu tertawa pelan saat Wonwoo tetap membuka bajunya. Tangan kurus Wonwoo juga mulai bergerak untuk membuka kancing celana jeansnya. Wonwoo menatap Mingyu sayu tepat pada mata Mingyu saat menurunkan celana jeansnya secara perlahan, menggoda.

Mingyu menyeringai. Mingyu kembali menghimpit Wonwoo ditembok. Jarinya terangkat untuk memelintir puting cokelat Wonwoo dengan pelan. "Kau bilang tidak mau menggoda, namun matamu menatapku seakan berkata 'Oh daddy aku tak bisa menahan lagi daddy tusuk aku dengan keras'"

"F-fucj M-mingyu, a-aku tidak sudi memanggilmu dengan sebutan sialan itu. Jangan menjadi kinky dasar bodoh kau baru dua puluh tahun!"

Mingyu tertawa sebelum memelintir puting Wonwoo sekali lagi, yang sukses membuat Wonwoo menjerit tertahan. "Gimana ya, hyung? Aku ingin sekali dipanggil daddy ketika kau mendesahkan namaku."

"B-bermimpilah terus." Wonwoo memejamkan matanya. "Sampai kapan kau akan memelintir itu bodoh sakit!"

"Oops, sorry hyung. Habis, putingmu seakan berkata; terus pelintir aku, daddy!" Mingyu menyelesaikan kalimatnya dengan mulutnya yang mulai menghisap puting Wonwoo seperti anak bayi.

Wonwoo mendesah karena Mingyu menghisapnya keras. Ada rasa ngilu dan berdebar ketika Mingyu menghisap dan mengecapnya. Sesakali lidah dan gigi Mingyu ikut andil dalam sesi menyusunya.

"A-akh- M-mingyu-"

Tangan Mingyu masuk kedalam celana dalamnya dan mengusap penis Wonwoo yang sudah menegang. Ia mengelus penis Wonwoo dengan lembut dan memainkan ujungnya. Wonwoo menggeram sementara Mingyu semakin gencar mengusap-usap penis Wonwoo tanpa membuka celana dalamnya.

Ketika precum Wonwoo semakin banyak, tangan Mingyu berhenti dan keluar dari celana dalam Wonwoo. Wonwoo mendesah kesal, "Damn Mingyu! A-aku sudah hampir sampai, stupid!"

Mingyu mengangkat alisnya, tersenyum menantang. "Kalau begitu, keluar saja sendiri."

"What the fuck?! Sialan kau!"

Meski mengumpat, tangan Wonwoo tetap bergerak kearah gundukan celana dalamnya. Ia berusaha menurunkan karet celana dalamnya, namun Mingyu malah menahan tangan Wonwoo. Si empu yang wajahnya sudah memerah menahan nafsu melotot kepada Mingyu.

"Peraturannya, dilarang mengeluarkan penismu dari celana dalam, dan tidak boleh duduk."

Wonwoo menepis tangan Mingyu kesal. "Gila."

Tapi Wonwoo menurut. Mingyu yang masih berpakaian lengkap mundur beberapa langkah, menonton tangan Wonwoo yang sudah menelusup ke celana dalamnya sendiri. Mata Wonwoo terpejam ketika tangannya mengelus penisnya sendiri. Nafasnya berderu tak beraturan, sesekali bibirnya mengesah karena nikmat.

Wonwoo bukan tipe orang yang mendesah dengan keras, dan Mingyu menyukainya karena, baginya, lenguhan Wonwoo yang tertahan itu beribu kali lipat lebih sensual yang sukses membuat celananya semakin menyempit.

Tangan Wonwoo yang sebelah kanan memegangi meja disebelahnya karena lututnya yang sudah lemas. Sementara tangan kirinya semakin gencar meremas-remas penisnya sendiri dan menggoda ujung penisnya dengan kuku. Demi apapun, Wonwoo ingin mengocok penisnya. Namun ia tak bisa karena ia masih menggunakan celana dalam. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya meremas dan mengelus penisnya sendiri. Ia tidak tahan lagi.

"M-mingyu-h-"

"Ya hyung?" Mingyu menjawab dengan suara yang serak. Pemandangan Wonwoo sekarang begitu menggoda. Tangan yang berada di dalam celana dalamnya tak berhenti bergerak. Kaki Wonwoo pun bergerak gelisah, merapatkan, bahkan menyilangkan kakinya. Sementara tangan kanannya meremas meja dengan kuat. Juga mata Wonwoo yang berusaha membuka dan menatap Mingyu sayu, bibirnya tak berhenti melenguh.

"B-bantu- a-ku please- A-aku tidak tahan lagi Angh-"

Mingyu menyeringai. "Memohonlah pada daddymu ini."

Wonwoo mengernyit kesal, "B-berhenti memintaku memanggilmu daddy! A-aku tidak mau!"

"Mhmm." Mingyu hanya bergumam dengan seringai yang tak luntur dari wajahnya.

Wonwoo mengesah. Matanya berair. Ia sudah hampir sampai pada puncaknya namun tidak bisa keluar. H-harus ia akui k-kalau ia hanya bisa keluar dengan tangan Mingyu, hanya Mingyu.

Ia tidak punya pilihan lain.

"M-mingyu daddy-h- A-aku t-tidak tahan lag-ih- a-aku butuh bantuanmu, d-daddy-" Wonwoo berucap lirih dengan tangannya yang semakin gencar memainkan penisnya sendiri.

Seringai Mingyu semakin lebar. Ia berjalan mendekati Wonwoo dan kembali menghimpit Wonwoo di dinding dan membawa Wonwoo kedalam ciuman panas. Tangan Mingyu menelusup kedalam celana dalam Wonwoo, membantu Wonwoo meremas penisnya. Sementara lutut Mingyu menekan penis Wonwoo dari bawah. Wonwoo melenguh dalam ciumannya. Matanya terpejam, menikmati tiap remasan tangannya yang dibantu tangan Mingyu yang sesekali meremas buah zakarnya juga.

"Keluarkan tanganmu." Kata Mingyu kemudian kembali memagut bibir Wonwoo yang sudah memerah.

Wonwoo menurut. Tangannya keluar dari sana, dan membiarkan tangan Mingyu yang kasar kembali memanjakan penisnya. Wonwoo tahu sekarang, yang selalu membuatnya kenikmatan adalah kekasaran tangan Mingyu, yang memberikan sensasi tersendiri ketika penis dan telapak kasar Mingyu bergesekan.

Tangan Mingyu bergerak dengan kasar, kekanan dan kekiri penis Wonwoo tanpa mau tahu space ruangan didalam celana Wonwoo. Wonwoo sempat melepas pagutan bibirnya untuk sekedar berteriak pelan, namun Mingyu kembali menutupnya dengan lumatan kasar.

Sekujur tubuh Wonwoo bergetar. Kakinya melemas dan tangannya meremas baju Mingyu semakin kuat. Dan ketika kuku Mingyu mengorek ujung penis Wonwoo, Wonwoo sampai pada puncaknya. Seluruh pandangannya memutih. Cairannya keluar teramat banyak, membasahi celana dalamnya juga tangan Mingyu. Bahkan tak sedikit cairan yang mengalir di paha dalam Wonwoo. Sensasi geli nya membuat Wonwoo kembali merasa tak nyaman. Belum lagi Mingyu yang terus melumat bibirnya meski ia sedang merasakan puncak kenikmatannya.

Mingyu menyesap bibir bawah Wonwoo dengan keras sebelum melepas pagutan mereka. Tangan Mingyu keluar dari celana dalam Wonwoo dan tersenyum lebar. "Menyukainya, hm?"

Wonwoo mengangguk pelan. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Lututnya benar-benar merasa lemas sementara Mingyu masih menahan tubuhnya agar tetap berdiri. Mingyu tersenyum miring, puas dengan keadaan Wonwoo yang sekarang. Kacau.

Wonwoo yang kacau adalah Wonwoo yang paling ia sukai.

Mingyu mencium bibir Wonwoo lagi, membawa Wonwoo kedalam ciuman yang lembut dan menuntut. Mingyu baru saja menikmatinya, namun Wonwoo justru melepasnya ciuman mereka dan membalik posisi; Wonwoo menghimpit Mingyu ditembok.

Bibir Wonwoo mengerucut lucu, tangan kurusnya menyusup ke kaos yang digunakan Mingyu. "Kau tak berniat untuk melepas bajumu, huh? Ini tidak adil, tahu!" Katanya seraya memainkan jari-jarinya disekitaran puting Mingyu.

Nafas Mingyu kembali tak proporsional. Apalagi bagian bawahnya memang masih menegang dan terus membesar setiap waktunya. Mingyu mengangkat alisnya. "Kalau kau memang mau, lepaskan bajuku dengan caramu."

Wonwoo tersenyum menantang. "Okay."

Tangan Wonwoo bergerak, menarik kaos Mingyu keatas dengan perlahan, meninggalkan singlet hitam dibadan kekar Mingyu. Setelah melempar kaos Mingyu, tangan Wonwoo bergerak diatas badan Mingyu dengan sensual, menuju ke bagian bawah. Wonwoo berjongkok, wajah mendekati bagian bawah Mingyu yang menggembung dan menggesekan hidungnya disana. Lalu ia menggigit karet celana pendek Mingyu dan menariknya kebawah.

Ditubuh Mingyu tersisa singlet dan celana dalam saja. Tangan Wonwoo bergerak untuk mengelus gundukan celana dalam Mingyu. "Aku boleh membukanya, Mingyu-ya?"

"B-buka saja-"

Dan Wonwoo menurunkan celana dalam Mingyu menggunakan giginya lagi. Ketika celana dalam Mingyu turun, penis Mingyu langsung mencuat, membentur mata dan dahi Wonwoo. Wonwoo mengernyit karena ujung penis Mingyu sudah mulai precum, namun ia tersenyum senang.

Wonwoo merasa ia sudah sebelas duabelas pelacur seks.

"W-wonwoo, k-kenapa berhenti?"

"Loh, memangnya aku harus apa?"

Mingyu menggigit bibirnya, melenguh saat bibir Wonwoo mengecup ujung penisnya dengan lembut. kemudian Wonwoo meniupnya sebelum memasukan penis tersebut kedalam mulutnya.

Wonwoo menghisap penis Mingyu dengan teratur, sesekali ia memainkan lidahnya mengelilingi kepala penis Mingyu. Mingyu memejamkan matanya, melenguh berat karena perlakuan Wonwoo. Tangan kiri Mingyu bergerak untuk membantu tangan Wonwoo yang sedang meremas buah zakarnya, sementara pinggulnya bergerak dengan sendirinya, mencari kenikmatan pada mulut Wonwoo. Dan Wonwoo menikmati genjotan pada mulutnya.

Wonwoo menghisap penis Mingyu lebih keras lagi ketika sekujur badan Mingyu bergetar dan asinnya precum memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Nafas Mingyu terputus dan wajahnya memerah sempurna. Namun dengan cepat, Mingyu menjauhkan pinggulnya dan mendorong kepala Wonwoo hingga Wonwoo jatuh terduduk.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?!" pekik Wonwoo keras.

Mingyu mendorong tubuh Wonwoo agar berbaring dikarpet dan menindihnya. Mingyu melumat bibir Wonwoo dengan kasar dan Wonwoo membalasnya. Tangan kanan Mingyu kembali bermain di puting Wonwoo sementara tangan kirinya sibuk menurunkan celana dalam Wonwoo sampai lutut. Ia lalu meraba paha dalam Wonwoo dan memainkan buah zakarnya. Tak lupa Mingyu menggoyangkan pinggulnya, menggesekan ereksi mereka.

Wonwoo mendorong bahu Mingyu kemudian mendesah, namun Mingyu dengan cepat mengulum bibir itu lagi dan menyesapnya kasar. Sekalinya melepas ciuman, Mingyu memasukan ketiga jarinya kedalam mulut Wonwoo. "Hisap, sayang"

Wonwoo menurut. Ia menghisap dan menjilat jari Mingyu dengan sensual. Mata sayunya menatap dalam mata tajam Mingyu yang berkilat nafsu. Mingyu mencium dahi Wonwoo sebelum mengeluarkan jarinya, dan menyuruh Wonwoo untuk menungging.

Mingyu memasukan ketiga jarinya secaea langsung kedalam lubang anal Wonwoo. Wonwoo menjerit sakit namun setelahnya mendesah nikmat karena gerakan jari Mingyu yang teramat profesional. Mingyu terus menggerakaan jarinya didalam lubang Wonwoo sementara bibirnya sibuk meninggalkan tanda merah di punggung bagian bawah Wonwoo.

"Kau mau diatas, atau dibawah hm?" Tanya Mingyu seraya mempercepat gerakan jarinya. Wonwoo tak bisa berkata-kata selain mengeluarkan pekikan dan lenguhan nikmat. Ketika Mingyu rasa badan Wonwoo bergetar dan dinding lubang Wonwoo berdenyut, Mingyu secara kurang ajar mencabut jarinya dari sana.

"F-fuck. M-mingyu k-kenapa kau menghentikannya s-sialan aku hampir sampai-h"

"Daddy bertanya padamu, Wonwoo. Kau mau diatas, atau dibawah hm?" Mingyu berkata seraya membelai pantat Wonwoo.

Wonwoo melenguh. Demi apapun, tubuhnya bergetar hebat karena ingin keluar. "D-dibawah- dad- T-tolong tusuk a-aku dengan keras, A-aku tidak tahan lagi-"

"Ya?" Mingyu menyeringai. Wonwoo yang memohon padanya adalah hal yang jarang. Ia ingin mendengar omongan jorok Wonwoo yang memelas padanya.

"T-tolong t-tusuk aku daddy-h, lubangku rindu akan tusukan kerasmu, A-aku ingin menjerit kacau karenamu, daddy p-lease- Akh-!"

Wonwoo mengigit bibirnya saat Mingyu membuka dua belah pantatnya dan mulai penetrasi. Mingyu juga mengigit bibirnya dan melenguh, merasakan getaran lubang Wonwoo ketika ia memasukan penisnya perlahan. Saat sudah setengah masuk, Mingyu langsung menubrukkan penisnya kedalam lubang Wonwoo. Wonwoo maupun Mingyu sama-sama berteriak merasakan sensasinya.

Mingyu menggit bibirnya. Matanya terpejam dan matanya mengernyit. Ia masih terdiam dalam posisinya karena penisnya semakin berkedut, ditambah dengan denyutan lubang Wonwoo. Ia rasa, ia akan keluar hanya dengan begini.

Wonwoo pun merasakan hal yang sama. Penisnya berkedut gelisah. Namun, ia tidak bisa keluar hanya dengan begini.

Ia tak bohong kalau ia rindu dengan tusukan keras dari Mingyu.

Wonwoo menggerakan pinggulnya perlahan, kekanan dan kekiri. Menggesekan pantatnya pada paha Mingyu. Mingyu tersentak pada gerakan Wonwoo yang tiba-tiba.

Wonwoo memekik kala Mingyu menampar pantat kanannya dengan keras. "Siapa yang membolehkanmu menggodaku, Wonwoo?"

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya saat Mingyu kembali menampar pantatnya. "A-aku minta maaf- daddy-h- AKh!"

Mingyu menampar lagi pantat Wonwoo. "Berbalik, menghadap padaku, tanpa mengeluarkan penetrasi ini."

Wonwoo mendesah seraya mengangguk pelan. Ia pertama memutar badannya, membaringkan punggungnya ke karpet. kemudian ia memutar pinggulnya dan mengangkat kaki sebelah kirinya, memutar diatas kepala Mingyu hingga ia berhasil menghadap kearah Mingyu.

Namun sialnya, penis Mingyu keluar setengah kala Wonwoo membalikan tubuhnya. Mingyu menatap setengah penisnya yang keluar dan wajah Wonwoo secara bergantian dengan tajam.

"Wonwoo nakal, hm? Sudah kubilang, tidak boleh mengeluarkan penetrasi ini, kan?"

Dan Mingyu langsung menghantam lubang Wonwoo keras.

Mingyu membawa kaki Wonwoo untuk melingkar di pinggulnya sementara menurunkan tubuhnya, mempertemukan dada mereka berdua. Mingyu menutup mulut Wonwoo dengan lumatan yang berantakan sementara pinggulnya masih menggenjot lubang Wonwoo kasar.

"M-mingyu-h l-lagi-h, l-lebih ce-pat"

Mingyu mendengar racauan Wonwoo disela lumatan berantakan merekapun menyanggupi permintaannya. Ia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya pada lubang Wonwoo. Tangannya memainkan penis Wonwoo yang mengacung tegak dengan precum yang sudah mengalir deras. Wonwoo menjerit. Ini pertama kalinya ia menjerit saat seks dengan Mingyu.

Baginya, seks kali ini adalah yang paling luar biasa.

"W-wonwoo hyung a-aku h-hampir sampai-"

"Akh- A-h M-mingyuu~u-h!"

Wonwoo sampai terlebih dahulu. Cairannya keluar dengan sangat banyak, membasahi kaus dalam Mingyu serta leher dan dagu Mingyu. Wonwoo memejamkan matanya, inginnya menikmati puncaknya namun Mingyu masih menusuk dengan keras lubangnya. Dan penisnya kembali berdenyut tak nyaman.

"W-wonwoo h-hyung p-please memohonlah padaku" Racau Mingyu disela-sela genjotannya yang semakin menggila.

Penis Wonwoo menegak lagi saking nikmatnya genjotan Mingyu. Ia dengan kepayahanpun mengikuti permintaan Mingyu.

"M-mingyu d-daddy-h~ K-kumohon, T-tusuk aku terus hingga aku melayang, t-tusuk aku dengan keras. P-penuhi luba-ng-h ku dengan sperma-mu- Akh- D-daddy-h lubangku rindu meminum spe-rhma-mu- Angh MINGYU-H!"

Mingyu menggerakan pinggulnya semakin keras sebelum menghatam penisnya ke titik terdalam lubang Wonwoo dengan keras. Beberapa detik kemudian, Mingyu meledakkan spermanya didalam lubang Wonwoo, juga Wonwoo yang kembali mengeluarkan spermamya.

Mingyu tetap mendorong penisnya yang masih mengeluarkan cairannya didalam lubang Wonwoo, hingga Wonwoo merasa ada cairan Mingyu yang menggenang di usus besarnya.

Mingyu memeluk Wonwoo dan membawa Wonwoo kedalam ciuman yang lembut seraya mengeluarkan penisnya dari lubang Wonwoo, dan tetap saja ada cairan yang mengalir keluar dari sana. Mingyu mempererat pelukannya dan mengecup dahi, mata, pipi dan bibir Wonwoo lembut.

"Terima kasih, hyung. Ini luar biasa."

Wonwoo mengangguk. Pipinya memerah. "Ne. Yang kali ini sangat luar biasa."

"Hyung sudah profesional, soalnya. Wkkk"

"Enak saja!" Wonwoo menyentil dahi Mingyu yang membuat sang empu meringis. "Kau yang terlalu sering melakukan ini padaku, dasar gila."

"Hehehe." Mingyu menyengir. Tangannya mengelus rambut Wonwoo, seraya matanya menatap lembut mata Wonwoo. "Hyung.., kau benar-benar tak mau menjawab pertanyaanku, ya?"

Wonwoo terdiam. Ia mempererat pelukannya dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher Mingyu. Mingyu menghela nafas. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau tak mau menjawab. Aku tetap akan menunggu, hyung. Aku mencintaimu."

Wonwoo semakin mempererat pelukannya. Ia menarik wajahnya dan menatap wajah Mingyu yang sendu. Wonwoo mendekatkan wajahnya pada Mingyu dan secara tak terduga, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Mingyu.

Mingyu membeku. Ini pertama kalinya Wonwoo menciumnya duluan. Terlebih, ini diluar dari kegiatan seks mereka. Juga ini kecupan lembut, dan dapat Mingyu rasakan degupan jantung Wonwoo yang sama cepatnya dengan degupan jantungnya sendiri.

Wonwoo menarik wajahnya lagi. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

"H-hyung-?"

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis. "Aku mencintaimu. Sudah cukup, kan, jawabanku?"

Mingyu tak bisa menahan lagi rasa bahagianya. Ia memeluk Wonwoo semakin erat. Bibirnya mengulas senyum lebar. Mingyu mencium pucuk kepala Wonwoo berkali-kali dengan sayang. "Gomawo, hyung. Gomawo. Saranghae."

"Nado saranghae, Mingyu-ya~"

Well, sekitar satu setengah bulan lalu, Mingyu tanpa mengajak berpacaran, ia langsung melamar Wonwoo disebuah cafe secara sederhana. Alih-alih menjawab, Wonwoo malah meminta tolong Mingyu untuk tetap menyimpan cincin itu, namun tidak memberikan pernyataan, apakah lamarannya ditolak, atau diterima.

Dan hari ini, Wonwoo menjawabnya: Ia diterima.

Manalagi hari yang lebih bahagia selain hari ini?

Mingyu dan Wonwoo pun memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri dan membereskan kekacauan yang telah mereka lakukan di ruang tengah.

Mengabaikan betapa terangsangnya Soonyoung di ruang tamu dengan Jihoon yang meringkuk ketakutan di pojok belakang pintu.

* * *

ㅡend end end end endㅡ

* * *

 _ **well, ceritanya meanie dan soonhoon tinggal diapartmen yang sama. terus ruang tengah mereka itu ada sekatnya, jd pas soonhoon sampe rumah, meanie gasadar wkwk. mereka kuliah. trus junghan itu tetangga sebelah.**_

 _ **ini nc pertama yg aku buat. warning sudah diatas semua. tolong jgn protes ewkewkk. aku ngetik ini tiga hari. aku takut xD**_

 _ **buat 17foster group tersayang, makasih buat dukungan sesatnya(?) 8"D buat Bsion, ditunggu nc mu yang kau berikan spoiler di group wkwkwkw**_

 _ **terakhir, review please? aku terima kritik saran, kok. wkwkwk annyeong 8")**_


End file.
